Naruto: Suzuran no Hanmā
by Narutomaniac
Summary: There are two Ninja Academy's in Konoha, Senju and Suzuran. Senju has always gotten to shine in the limelight, while Suzuran marched through in the Shadows. Full Summary inside. Naruto/Tenten
1. Introducing Suzuran's Best!

_**Naruto: Suzuran no Hanmā **_

Summary: There are two Ninja Academy's in Konoha, Senju and Suzuran. Senju has turned out the next generation of warriors who shine above the rest and become known throughout the world since the founding of the village, and Suzuran that has turned out the next generation of shinobi, and those destined to stay in the background to do the villages dirty work. Now what happens when a boy destined to shine above the rest goes to and conquers Suzuran?

…

Konoha's Senju Academy…

"Now as we announce teams, I'd like for you to all gather for lunch to further get acquainted with one another." Loudly announced a man with a scar across his nose with brown hair done up like a pineapple, and dressed in standard Konoha Chuunin garb.

As he stared out at the crowd of fresh Gennin the man took pride in this new generation of shinobi he had taught for the last several years, he motioned for the silver haired Chuunin beside him to start listing teams.

"Alright team one…" Grumbled out the silver haired man as he grudgingly rambled out names of graduates that anyone with a few years of experience as an Academy sensei could see would never advance past Gennin in rank. _'Hell most of these little bastards only got into Senju because their parents have the right connections. On skill alone they'd be lucky to pass in Suzuran let alone here.'_ gritting his teeth he stopped abruptly, leaving it up to his colleague to finish before he snapped at the little ninja wannabes.

Looking up the scarred Chuunin quickly grabbed the list as it was tossed at his chest by his partner. "Um ok then well starting where Mizuki-sensei left off…let's see here Team 7 will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. Your Jounin Sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." sighing he prepared himself mentally. _'3...2...1.'_

"WHAT? Iruka-sensei who's Uzumaki Naruto?" yelled a pink haired young girl before finishing her surprised query in a more even tone. She had pink hair half way down her back, her Hitai-ate atop her head, a red dress trimmed with white reaching her knees with slits up to her waist on each side, black spandex shorts, and blue shinobi sandals.

Shaking his head after the outburst Iruka was thankful he had the experience dealing with the dreaded fangirls and had blocked his ears lest he end up like the Inuzuka sitting behind the young girl who was almost in tears holding his ears, poor boy only had time to block his puppy's ears. "Haruno-san due to the graduate's numbers being uneven for the standard three member teams the top of the graduating class at Suzuran was chosen to fill out your team. No-"

Sakura though wasn't about to let him continue. "Suzuran? Why is some dobe from Suzuran joining a team from our class? Let alone one with Sasuke-kun the rookie of the year?" this caused several other young shinobi to laugh, and their sensei to groan. _'Hell yeah! Like some dobe from that loser school deserves to be on a team with my Sasuke-kun!'_

"Sigh; Haruno-san that was very rude, simply because Uzumaki-kun is from Suzuran doesn't mean he's not a competent ninja. His graduating class was also uneven so it's not like he has a choice in the matter either." Iruka lectured in a stern voice causing the rosette to shrink back in her chair while looking down after suddenly finding her finger nails particularly interesting.

With a nod of satisfaction Iruka continued with the team listings "Team 8 will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Your Jounin Sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai." pausing he noticed the brash Inuzuka and calm Aburame walk over to join the shy Hyuuga. "Team 9 is still in circulation from last year. Team 10 will be Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino. Your Jounin Sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma." Again Iruka stopped and developed a sweat drop as he watched the loud blonde member of the team crash face down on the table as the big boned one munched happily on a bag of chips, and the lazy one napped. "Ok then…your all dismissed for lunch, be back at 1 P.M. sharp to meet with your Jounin Sensei." With a sigh Iruka sat down while the young ninja swarmed for the doors.

Konoha Suzuran Academy 12:30 P.M…

Standing outside of Suzuran's gate stood three figures, two of which were shaking in what seemed to be excitement while the third seemed bored. The bored one had long black hair, white eyes lacking pupils, a tan short sleeved high collared shirt, brown shorts, with white bandages on his right arm and leg, and his Hitai-ate around his forehead with straps framing his face.

His boredom caused him to speak his mind in a frustrated tone. "Tell me why we're at this run down embarrassment to the Konoha Ninja Educational Program?" Waving his hand at the state of the academy to emphasize his point. The building had ivy growing up the sides of the cracked walls, the grass was dead and dried up. A strong breeze could kick up enough dust to lower visibility several fold. The outer wall was deteriorating, the stone crumbling in parts around the sides.

The other male of the group spoke up in an exuberant voice while pumping his fist in the air. "Neji-san, my most un-youthful comrade we are here for it is the day Teichou graduates!"

The loud Gennin wore a sleeveless green spandex leotard under a high collared black sleeveless jacket that went to his waist with a red swirl on the back, bandages around both of his forearms from his elbows to his hands, he also had oversized orange leg warmers with blue sandals, his Hitai-ate on a red band was used as a belt, and had black hair in a bowl cut along with two large bushy eyebrows.

The pale eyed teenager rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance at his teammates over the top attitude. "Lee, you've mentioned your _Teichou _before. Though never actually elaborated on the subject." abruptly holding up his hand to stay the response from his green clad teammate as he noticed him take a deep breath he turned to the female member. "On second thought…Tenten-san would you please explain?"

The young woman leaning against the wall opposite the male members of her team sighed a bit while glancing towards the doors. She had brown hair done up in two buns atop her head with two black senbon crossed through each bun, a light pink top with red trim that stopped above her navel, she also wore a black long sleeve jacket that went slightly below her waist with a large collar, it had a red swirl on the back, black fingerless gloves with steel plates on the back each with a leaf insignia etched into them, green cargo pants with a black belt with several brown pouches on the belt, blue sandals, and her Hitai-ate sat on a black band tied tightly to her forehead.

Speaking up to answer her teammates question and avoid another outburst from Lee. "Teichou is…Teichou really. He's a year younger than us, but when he started here he had an aura that just…pulled you in." Sighing as she spoke fondly as she recalled meeting her Teichou. "As you know, now at least, Suzuran is different than Senju. It's different in that its reputation is for turning out lousy ninja, which is in fact wrong. It's just that people don't know the names of the ninja who graduate here even when they advance to the higher levels, unlike their counter parts in Senju. Not that they lack power or anything, it's just that they tend to go into the more murky aspects of shinobi life."

Her pseudo lecture caused Neji to sigh to himself before interrupting her. "I know all about that, though it doesn't negate the fact that the fate of graduates from this place for the most part anyways is to toil in mediocrity at best." The pale eyed Gennin froze slightly at the heated glares sent his way from his team making him earn that genius title with a quick save. "You two are the exceptions that prove the rule. While your fate is not to reach the levels of a genius, and those fate has decreed to ascend to the greater heights of the Shinobi world, you were selected to join me and study under an…eccentric but powerful Jounin."

Gritting her teeth Tenten looked to see the grimace on the face of the ever jovial Lee. Looking back to Neji she regained her composure with a thought that was more akin to a mantra after teaming with him for a year _'It's ok it's ok he's the so called Hyuuga prodigy but still a member of the branch house., which means he has to demean everyone due to his own insecurities…' _with a calming breath she eyed him wearily. "Anyways as I was saying, due to that fact the school has always been rather chaotic. Everyone forms factions and tries to lead the others and conquer the school." after a nod of understanding from the Hyuuga prodigy she was interrupted by Lee.

"Yosha! It's said that only one person has ever truly conquered Suzuran before, and that was back in the Nidaime's reign! The next closest was Morino Ibiki the current head of the Torture and Interrogation Department, BUT that was before the Teichou joined Suzuran and conquered the school by the end of his second year!" excitedly rambled the bushy browed Gennin, causing Neji to cringe at the volume while Tenten nodded firmly with a smile.

"Heh that's right Teichou came in and it was almost like he was meant to rule the school…probably because he didn't want to." Tenten said causing the pale eyed teens eyes to widen slightly at the twist of what he had felt was coming.

"Yup he didn't want to rule, he just did without even realizing it. Simply because he didn't like how the factions fought and innocent students who were there to learn to defend their homes were caught up in the crossfire. Lee and I were the first two that gravitated to him, almost immediately due to that aura of righteousness of his." Tenten said in an admiring tone, while she turned to watch the doors once again.

"Others always scurried around snatching up underlings like bargain barrel kunai. Before he came we were constantly fighting just to keep from being swallowed up by the whole situation. He was different though, he was going to take these guys down a peg or two by himself. Never once even thinking of asking for help." Her tone turned cocky at the end, and why not? She was retelling one of her fondest memories that she didn't get to regale others with nearly as often as she'd like.

Lee could barely contain his excitement at hearing his Teichou's greatness being retold and had to speak up once more. "Which is exactly why we decided to fight by his side! While the fight was tough in a little over a year he stood at the top of Suzuran with everyone acknowledging him as the leader even if they disliked it!" the bowl haired teen was now hopping in excitement.

Neji scoffed at this. "So he's the king of the losers? How does standing atop the lower class ninja of this place make him so great?" after his questions he involuntarily stepped back from the intense aura's generated by his teammates.

Lee was the first to speak in a surprisingly cold tone as his fists clenched slowly by his sides. "I'd advise you choose your words more carefully in regards to Teichou Neji-san."

"Lee's right, disrespecting the Teichou will end in a way we'd like to avoid seeing as you're our teammate." Tenten all but whispered as she glared over her shoulder at the Hyuuga.

The sudden shift in demeanor amongst his team unnerved Neji as he stiffened slightly. _'I've been with them for an entire year, and I've never seen either show such an intimidating posture let alone attitude.'_ There was no way he'd show that their attempt at intimidation could unnerve him even slightly, his status as a prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan would not allow it. So he did what any genius would…he changed the subject while he calmed himself completely. "Ahem. Anyways, even with everything you said I fail to see how him conquering the school and you following him as he did so can inspire such loyalty."

"Huh?" Was the response he earned from Tenten as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Ah my apologies Neji-san how un-youthful of us. Allow me to explain." Lee said as he assumed a pre-made lecturing pose, crossing his arms with his right hand cupping his chin."We have simply never fought a foe that we needed to do anything besides the basics you've seen us do before. Simply put Teichou helped us develop and become strong enough to stand beside him with our heads held high!" his calm pose devolving as he continued his excited rant before thrusting his right fist high into the air to punctuate his statement.

Now this caused Neji slight pause, while not completely coherent Lee had said something that intrigued him in his own roundabout way. He basically said that he hadn't seen Lee or Tenten go all out and show all their abilities. This little tidbit of information caused him to frown as he looked at the door, wondering who this 'Teichou' of theirs was.

It irritated him slightly that his team would hide their true capabilities from him, not that he'd admit it though. Sure he hadn't seen the need to go all out either, but that was different since with his fighting style they knew essentially what to expect. He on the other hand had no idea what they were capable of other than Lee being extremely proficient with the Gouken Gai-sensei taught him, and Tenten having impeccable aim with thrown weapons.

Neji was broken from his internal musings once more by Lee's exuberant cries. "Yosha! I can barely wait to show Teichou how Gai-sensei has helped me polish _it_ even more!" this claim startled Tenten as well as Neji.

Turning abruptly Tenten smiled at Lee's antics. "Really? Even more? Your making me jealous Lee, I've been having a bit of trouble speeding my little project up."

All of this talk had Neji becoming increasingly curious as well as agitated, rather than risk showing his annoyance he decided to bring up a nagging question he'd had since they'd arrived. "Ok I get it, though I do have one final question." his teammates looked over their shoulders while still facing the academy doors. "What are all of these people doing camped out all around the entrance for?"

This question caused Lee to sweat drop. "Well, the thing is…well you see…yeah…." his explanation dying out he coughed suspiciously towards Tenten causing her to sheepishly scratch the back of her head.

"Heh, well through Teichou's time here…he made a few enemies." With a wave of her hand towards the numerous ninja in hiding…most rather poorly…like the chubby boy behind a sapling. "Several are from previous graduating classes…as far back as from Teichou's first year…though most are drop outs and from younger classes eager to take the top spot."

Nervously Lee put a hand on Neji's shoulder and said in a serious tone, "Neji-san...how do I put this. Hmm sometimes you can be...un-youthful? Yes that sums it up nicely." Nodding to himself while Neji developed a tick. "So I must ask that you not make a comment about Teichou's...lack of stature. He's very sensitive about it."

Looking at his green clad teammate oddly Neji contemplated what was said. _'Surely someone they speak so highly of couldn't be that short...'_

No sooner than Lee had finished asking that favor from Neji did the doors to the academy burst open as a male figure exited the building, which caused all in attendance to stiffen in anticipation.

As he strode forth with an air of confidence, the audience took stock of the figure that stood slightly shorter than Tenten did, yet his muscular build made him appear much larger still. He wore an unbuttoned high collared black jacket that bulged tightly in the arms and reached down slightly below his waist with a red swirl on the back, a skin tight orange tank top, black pants with a black belt, and black closed toed sandals. The most striking things about him though were his vibrant spiky blonde hair held out of his striking blue eyes by his Hitai-ate on a black band, and his tanned face with six whisker marks adorning his cheeks three on each.

As soon as he cleared the steps he threw his muscular arms up with a big smile and spoke in a loud voice. "Lee-kun! Ten-chan! What are you two doing here?"

Simultaneous yells of "Naruto-Teichou/kun!" was his response as Lee appeared in front of him before snapping into a salute with a large smile showing his pearly whites almost blinding everyone bearing witness to it. While Tenten put her left hand on her hip matching Lee's smile…though much more subdued, before strolling forward.

"Naruto-Teichou we're here to congratulate you on your graduation!" Lee shouted while giving a thumbs up before taking a deep breath. "Yos-Itai! Tenten-san!" his rant broken before it really began as he held his head while giving his female teammate a hurt look.

"Lee…I'm just as happy to greet Naruto-kun as you are, but don't you think we should deal with them first?" Causing the two to look over her shoulders at the crowd she was pointing at.

As she stuck her thumb out there was a loud shout of 'CHARGE!' before the group of would be ambushers split and came at them from three sides in an attempt to box them in. Each carried some sort of weapon ranging from basic kunai and shuriken, to short swords and clubs…the chubby boy from before with his mothers rolling pin that had bent nails hammered into it.

"Seriously…?" with a sigh Tenten stepped towards the group coming from the front. With a puff of smoke she held a curled up brown whip about 8 feet long. She began to walk forward before breaking into a trot towards the center of the six charging enemies, before suddenly falling forward face first then abruptly disappearing from her opponents sight and reappearing a step behind them.

With her wrist in front of her she flicked it from left to right quickly while speaking in a bored tone, "Better luck next time boys, though try and train a bit more would you? I'd like a decent work out." the boys dropped to the ground a moment later, eyes rolling to the back of their heads.

In the aftermath she snapped her whip curling it back up as it recoiled while putting her hand on her hip before glaring at the tree in front of her. "You can come out now, or do you have a thing for voyeurism? Pervert."

A man with neat black hair above his Hitai-ate, a gray turtleneck, brown pants, blue sandals, and a white sash across his chest stepped out from behind the tree. "Heh for you BunBun-chan I think I might start."

Her opponents 'nickname' for her caused a tick mark to develop over her right eye, and for her to reach towards her right Bun…the one on her head.

Meanwhile with Lee… 

Lee turned to the take the group on the right noticing six opponents closing fast-ish…though the chubby child from before was lagging several meters behind the rest…and was clearly out of breath.

As he waited for them to close in he suddenly smiled, before disappearing from view and ending up beside the chubby child in a crouch "Konoha Reppuu (Leaf Violent Wind)" spinning quickly with his right leg lashing out connecting with the boys shins sending him rocketing towards the rest of the group who stopped less than two meters in front of the two as they heard Lee call out his technique.

"GAH! Shibo!" was the last thing any of them could get out as he hit them, his mass taking three out, his…'weapon' taking out the other two.

After bowling with the chubby boy Lee stiffened while looking to the academy where he heard a clapping noise.

"Heh you've grown Lee…especially your lousy taste." the man sat on a second story window sill clapping. He had messy black hair held back by his Hitai-ate, and wore a gray jacket, white scarf over his shoulders, black pants, blue sandals, and a white sash across his chest.

Meanwhile with Naruto…

Naruto turned towards the left with a bark of laughter. "Come little ones let Naruto-sensei give you a lesson in practical combat!" while opening his stance wider, his arms up motioning for them to try their luck.

This group was seven strong and more prepared than the others, four with kunai in each hand stopped holding them up in defensive positions. The other three stopped as well, each lining up in the opening between defenders while throwing two shuriken a piece to ensure accuracy.

Naruto stared at this tactic with a grin, "HA good effort!" Quickly snapping out a series of lightning fast right jabs, picking the shuriken out of the air. "Good but not good enough!...huh?" with a glance down he saw a couple explosive tags attached to the shuriken,"Heh REAL good!" Concentrating for a few seconds his hand darkened considerably then with a _SCRUNCH_ he turned the six shuriken into a ball of scrap causing the tags to fizzle out from the disruption in the chakra triggers. At the looks of disbelief from his attackers his jovial grin turned feral. _'Ah good old fashioned intimidation, there's nothing quite like it!' _

Taking a step forward as they gaped and leaning down digging his free hand into the hard earth beside him, coming up with a hand full broken up clumps of dirt. Not missing a beat Naruto let them fly with a grunt as he straightened, pelting the 'squad' about the head with his hastily made projectiles. Each piece creating a far bigger impact than was normal rendering them all unconscious, not one with a full set of teeth or non-broken nose after the blondes barrage.

With a smile of satisfaction Naruto stood up straight dropping the ball of scrap metal he caught before his eyes locked on something behind the unconscious boys.

A man was standing on the academy's perimeter wall his eyes squinted with a wicked grin. He had messy black hair held up with his Hitai-ate, a small goatee, black sweatshirt with a white sash over it, brown shorts, and blue sandals. "Heh finally graduated eh _'Suzuran no Hanm__ā__'_?"

Meanwhile with Neji…

Neji stood still Byakugan active while contemplating what he'd just seen. Nonchalantly swaying back to avoid the kunai thrust aimed at the left side of his head, while striking his assailant's shoulder joint before waving his hand beside the attackers head causing him to fall limply to the ground.

All the while never taking his mind off what he'd seen. _'These are hardly worthy foes, but they took them out as if it was routine to face off against a multitude of ninja. Lee-sans tactic I'm not surprised it was just a spur of the moment adaptation of a low level Gouken technique. Still though the efficiency was remarkable.' _

Stepping forward Neji side stepped to his right avoiding a barrage of shuriken before sprinting at the wall to the left of the gate and sending a quick palm thrust out ripping a hole through a cloth being used for a "Kakuremino no Jutsu (Magic Cloak of Invisibility Technique)" causing the user to start making retching noises. Showing himself worthy of his label of prodigy, Neji quickly grabbed the top of the cloth deflecting the projectile vomit back onto the sick boy.

With a quick step back he allowed the boy to fall face down into his own vomit…then dropped the cloth over him with a grimace. _'But Tenten-san…a whip is an odd weapon for a ninja, and she seemed highly proficient with it. Even still that posture she used to get past them allowed for her to make it seem like she was far faster than she actually is. Lowering her center of gravity enough with a sudden fall out of her opponents range of vision then increasing her speed in an instant to keep out of their line of sight, made it appear as if she vanished with pure speed.' _His thought process was interrupted as he spun to avoid a large teen male who dropped from above, his face was obscured by the hood of his large brown robe, he also held a Nodachi firmly with both hands.

"Damn snooty Hyuuga bastard!" screamed the teen as he brought his blade down hard in a clear attempt to sever Neji's right arm.

His blade though was easily batted to the side by Neji's right hand as he turned his body, causing the blade to smash into the cement sidewalk snapping over a foot off of the cheap blade throwing the boys balance off. Stepping in he tapped the large boy on his forehead rendering him unconscious in a relatively painless way, until he fell face first on the concrete sidewalk with a sick '_CRUNCH_'.

Then he had the newly revealed '_Naruto-Teichou'_ to contemplate. The shinobi obviously had a tremendous amount of hand speed and strength, he effortlessly caught those shuriken out of mid air before actually crushing them, and then tore into the earth with such ease. The force of the impact from the clumps of earth was out of the ordinary as well. Even if he was really short...

His head tilted up at the arrival of several new foes, _'Well these ones might prove enough of a challenge __to make this interesting.'_ his impassive look turned amused as a girlish scream echoed within the schoolyards walls...

…

AN: Ok so I had this in my head for a few days and decided to get it down. I had originally had much more written but decided to break it into two chapters. Some of you might recognize some of this being inspired and crossed over a bit with Kongou Banchou a badass manga. Anyways the second chapter continues here and should go on at least till the end of the test by Kakashi so fairly significantly longer than this one. Unless I choose to do three chapters at once...Sorry other stories aren't being updated but I've got a lot of crap on my plate and don't get much time. Time I do have is spent on video games...so when a new idea pops into my head I write what I have in mind as quick as possible or else other old stories wont get written.

Jutsu List:

Konoha Reppuu (Leaf Violent Wind): Is a D-Rank Taijutsu technique where the user moves low to the ground and performs a spinning kick to sweep their opponent off their feet.

Kakuremino no Jutsu (Magic Cloak of Invisibility Technique): Is an E-Rank supplementary Ninjutsu where the ninja uses a camouflage cloth to cloak themselves in the background.


	2. Bring Down the Hammer

_**Naruto: Suzuran no Hanmā **_

Summary: There are two Ninja Academy's in Konoha, Senju and Suzuran. Senju has turned out the next generation of warriors who shine above the rest and become known throughout the world since the founding of the village, and Suzuran that has turned out the next generation of shinobi, and those destined to stay in the background to do the villages grunt work. Now what happens when a boy destined to shine above the rest goes to and conquers Suzuran?

…

With Tenten…

"GAH! YOU BITCH!" Screamed the voyeur nin girlishly as he clutched at the senbon in his left shoulder.

His scream of pain was music to Tenten's ears, "Say that again and I'll put the next one into your throat Gennai." the smile on her face widened as she heard him curse some more. "I should have known Komugi was the one to set this thing up. You guys never could deal with the fact your entire faction was destroyed by Naruto-kun...heh during his first year even." By now she was grinning wickedly as Gennai turned red with rage.

Though he calmed faster than she would have liked, and his face twisted from rage into a sick grin setting off warning bells in her head as she let her whip unfurl at her side.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique)" was heard as a dozen fireballs rained down from the top of the tree at the stationary kunoichi.

With a quick glance at the incoming fireballs Tenten gripped the handle of her whip with both hands. "Kakucho (Extend)" with a grunt of exertion her whip stiffened causing the tip to dig into the ground sending her rocketing back and out of range before canceling the jutsu as she hit the full length of the whip allowing for her to back flip safely out of range. 

Landing she noticed her hidden opponent had also shown himself on the ground, he had black hair resembling a rooster, his Hitai-ate on his forehead, a green high collared button up long sleeve shirt, and brown pants. A weapons pouch on his left leg, and wakizashi strapped to the small of his back.

Resuming his attack he forced her to the left with another volley of fireballs before charging quickly after her with a smirk. _'That's right bitch dodge all you want!'_

Quickly reaching a dirt circle used for a sparring ring Tenten swung her whip in a crescent moon slash at the ground kicking up a dirt cloud as the last fireball entered the ring and cloud a split second later, before making a booming impact.

Quickly circling around to what would be her left the attacking nin drew his wakizashi in a reverse grip before twirling it while raising it above his head for an overhead slash. Bringing his blade down he heard her faintly call out "Furikkâ (Flicker)" before he briefly saw a flash steel before he crashed to the ground in a heap his blade falling beside him sliced in two.

With a click the dust finished dispersing, Tenten's right hand on the hilt of her sheathed katana. It had a black wrap over a white hilt, a black guard with a golden rose emblem which had it's thorny stem wrap around in a spiral, along with a pure black sheath tucked into her belt.

Gennei turned a bright red while pulling a Fuuma shuriken from behind his back. _'Damn it! She switched from that whip to a sword so quick that Sukima didn't stand a chance! He would have been inside the effective range of her whip…but right in range for that damn sword.'_ he snapped the shuriken open in his right hand before rearing back and letting it fly with a grunt of exertion.

Tenten let her sword disappear in a puff as she charged the oncoming projectile slowing her speed as she closed in. Synching her breaths and movements with it's velocity, adjusting her timing she dove straight her right arm reaching up as she spun to her left snagging it out of the air by the ring. As she turned midair her left arm shot out below her snatching up a second shuriken that was hidden in the shadow of the first.

With the momentum of her jump and spin combined with the force of the thrown blades she kept spinning as her feet touched the ground letting the weapon in her right hand fly before letting the left go with a back handed toss as she slid to a stop.

The first one arched high before curving inwards at Gennei, the second one's visibility decreased drastically from hiding in the shadow of the first.

Gennei rolled back allowing the first shuriken to sail over him. As he finished his roll he stood up ready to avoid the second when he saw it arc more at the ground right in front of him causing him to smirk at her aim. Until all four of it's blades snapped shut as it hit, with the ring still moving forward at a high rate smashing into his groin. Dropping him immediately to the ground into a hacking and wheezing mess.

Tenten walked towards the quivering mess that was her opponent with a satisfied smile on her face. "Heh, not bad, not bad! I think I'll call that the "Okotte Iru Josei-Shin no Ikari (Wrath of an Angry Female God)". Well? Did you like it? Hmm Voyeur-san? I can't hear you?" Her response was a combination of crying and puking. Taking some pity on him she reached down and pinched his neck allowing him to escape the pain into the oh so sweet embrace of darkness.

With Lee…

"How un-youthful of you Inaho-san! To use others to do your dirty work is not they way of a true man!" Lee's almost ever present smile gone, replaced by a look of pity. "Real men fight for what they want, for what they believe in. They take their strength and use an iron will to achieve their dreams!" his fists clenched tightly, his eyes filled with a fiery determination allowing those present to easily tell how deeply he believed in what he said.

Slowly withdrawing a pair of kunai with a vicious curved tip Inaho started twirling them in a nonchalant manner. "Heh always with that straightforward attitude. Sooner or later it's going to get you in trouble." hopping upwards he palmed the top of the window while flipping up into a crouch on the side of the building above the window.

A moment later a man flew out the window and down towards Lee. He had messy black hair, his Hitai-ate on a black band with straps framing his face, a black sweatshirt, black pants and black sandals. The most noticeable feature was the fact he had his hands covered in rock. Rearing his right fist reared back he roared "Rokkugantoretto (Rock Gauntlets)" as he threw his punch at the unmoving Lee.

A large booming sound was heard right after a call of "Raijinguheru (Rising Hell)" as a cloud of dust enveloped the two.

Inaho watched carefully, increasing the speed he twirled his kunai. _'That bastard should at least have taken some damage from Housei's attack. So even if he beats him he'll be weak enough for an easy win heh.' _As the dust cleared, the look of satisfaction morphed into horror. "W-w-what the fuck?"

Holding the now deformed bare fist of Housei in his left hand Lee stood above his opponent forehead to forehead as Housei knelt there eyes rolled back in his head blood pouring down from beneath his Hitai-ate. The crumbled remains of the Doton Jutsu on the ground between the two.

Releasing the broken hand Lee allowed the man to fall forward into a position making it seem as if he was begging for forgiveness.

Looking up at the shocked Inaho, the only sign of the brief fight was a red mark on his forehead, "Sigh; Still you insist to rely on others to do your dirty work? How un-youthful of you! Let your cowardice be cleansed by my fist!" Stepping around his fallen enemy he stopped his left hand tucked behind his back, his right fist out in front of him bent at the elbow slightly.

Standing abruptly Inaho was now completely horizontal to the ground. "You're all freaks! All of you!" his index fingers now through the rings on his kunai as he spun them at break neck speeds. "But at least I got the easy one! Your taijutsu may be insane, but your lacking everywhere else!" with a crazy look in his eyes he threw his kunai in an unorthodox manner.

The kunai spun wildly and Lee merely side stepped both blades. Taking a step forward he froze again.

"Magen: Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Fire Technique)" Inaho all but whispered as he watched Lee's face for the effects of his Genjutsu. "It's a waste for you to have all that strength!"

Lee glanced up at a giant fireball roaring towards him. Then with a curt nod to himself he burst forth straight at Inaho, completely disregarding the searing ball of flame heading his way. As he reached the academy he ran straight up at his foe who hurriedly back peddled up the wall seemingly right into the roaring inferno.

Showing complete disregard for the flames Lee tore straight through them before spinning to his left as he reached Inaho. "Konoha Raiken (Leaf Thunder Fist)" roared the green clad Gennin as his right went right between Inaho's hasty guard embedding his fist into the mans gut sending him flying upwards rolling along the wall as he reached the top. The force of the attack sending him crashing through the weaker lip at the top of the wall, and rolling to a stop atop the building his genjutsu fading as he lost consciousness.

"While it is true genjutsu is my main weakness due to my inability to free myself from them. That does not mean I'm not fully capable of recognizing one." crouched right where he made contact with Inaho Lee had gripped into the wall with all five digits of his left hand, he pulled out a little notebook with his right, "Rule 3 of Genjutsu: Genjutsu is most effective when the one under the influence is completely unaware! So fleeing into the flames was not the most intelligent of tactics!" As he concluded his mini impromptu lecture he stood snapping his notebook shut, while pumping his left fist in the air before his moment of glory was interrupted... "Yosha Thank you Gai-Sen-AHH!" by gravity.

With Naruto…

"You can't still be holding a grudge after all this time can you Komugi-senpai?" Naruto asked the man who had been staring at him for a straight minute without moving. "Uh so...could we…you know fight or something already? I'm on a bit of a tight schedule, you know with the whole graduation thing?" Noting Komugi still hadn't moved he sighed audibly _'Man my new team is gonna be pissed! I'll be at least half an hour late! If he doesn't move I'm gonna have to-' _his thought process broken by a sharp whistle.

Komugi gave a devious smirk as he hopped down from the wall, "Heh your not going anywhere Uzumaki! Though this will be over quickly regardless." A moment later a younger man with short spiky gray hair, his Hitai-ate on the top front of his head, a black long sleeve shirt, with a gray poncho over top, brown pants reaching his calves, and blue sandals appeared beside him. He was also chewing on two senbon. "Kill him if you want Jimei I wont shed a tear hah!"

"Heh whatever Komugi-san, just remember you owe us those jutsu for this." Jimei said gruffly as he strode forward eying Naruto with a calculating stare. "While killing Uzumaki is something I've wanted to do for a while now, we aren't doing this for fre-" Stopping mid word he spat his senbon out right towards the blondes eyes.

Snapping his left hand up Naruto caught them between his fingers a foot in front of his face, his eyes widened though as a weighted chain wrapped itself around his entire forearm. "Che a Kusari Gama? Interesting weapon, you sure you can use it right?" he asked with a raised eyebrow getting an annoyed look out of Jimei who stood there with the Kusari Gama in his right hand, the chain looped around his left arm a few times for stability.

"Trying to provoke me? You'll know how well I can handle it when your dead!" Backing up so his chain was tight he let go of the chain with his left hand while the handle traded hands as his right held a half ram seal. "Fukumi Hari (Hidden Needles)" and spit a group of needles at the unprotected torso of the blonde, securing himself to the ground with chakra he leaned back further to allow for no slack or retreat for the blonde.

_'Huh well he's not that dumb at least, these needles are much smaller than the senbon so catching them is tricky. I bet they're poisoned as well so dodging is all that's left though even that is limited.' _analyzing the situation quickly he tugged the chain slightly noticing how tight Jimei was holding it he smirked. With a quick hop forward he gained the slack he needed to deflect the needles with his chain wrapped left arm.

"That was very impressive Jimei-kun. Against a lot of enemies you'd have won, though if you'd have done something as simple as tossing a smoke bomb to follow the senbon and proceed the chain you could confuse them enough to virtually eliminate all possible escape routes. Learn from this and become stronger!" the blonde shouted out while landing and gripping the chain with both hands.

The sudden slack from the forward movement of the blonde caused Jimei to slam back into the ground, the blow to the head causing him to let go of his chakra grip on the ground.

Almost as soon as his feet lost their grip he was fiercely yanked up and towards the waiting blonde who shifted his stance bending his knees. His right leg swinging forward before he placed all his weight onto it, and sending out a vicious right hook over the left arm of Jimei, his fist then made contact with bone chilling force against the gray haired mans jaw sending him flying at the academy.

"Guahh!" was the unintelligible yell of pain from Jimei through his broken jaw as he reached the end of the length of chain causing it to snap a few feet from his arm though not before his own arm twisted harshly in several directions. His pain was fortunately cut short as he lost consciousness from bouncing off the academy wall, and coming to rest in a mangled heap on the ground.

Looking at the downed man Naruto sweat dropped, _'Um...maybe I went overboard...nah he'll bounce back...probably...well at least he's still breathing...I think...' _With a shrug he reeled the broken chain in while shaking it loose from his left arm before looking back at Komugi. "Well then I suppose your next right? Unless you'd be nice enough to walk away so I can avoid being too late for meeting my sensei?"

His response was Komugi flashing through hand seals and slapping his hands on the ground with a grunt. "Doton: Gansetsukon no jutsu (Rock Spear)"standing up he raised three spears made of rock out of the ground. Quickly tucking two of them in his sash behind his back he spun the other in front of him while taking a couple steps to get momentum and drew back before hurling it straight at Naruto while maintaining that momentum he spun the the side while lowering his posture to follow up the attack from another angle.

_'Doton? High level at that! He should have stepped up like a man and made this a good fight, rather than use others like a coward.'_ Rapidly spinning the weighted end of the broken chain in front of him Naruto shattered the incoming projectile before shifting to the side and lining up with Komugi causing him to stop his charge abruptly as Naruto let the weight fly right at the formerly charging man.

"Doton: Doro Gaeshi no jutsu(Earth Element: Mud Overturn)" slapping his hands on the earth after finishing some hurried seals Komugi raised a flat rectangular foot thick wall of Earth. A moment later the weighted chain made contact shaking the wall and sending a spiderweb of cracks out from the center though only on the outside, but the wall held, "FUCK! That was clo-" his relief was short lived as he heard the blonde roar out "Hanmā (Hammer)" as a large almost gray fist crashed through the slightly weakened wall before grasping him by his sash and pulling him back through it as he brought his hands together again.

"I'm in a hurry so lets finish this!" Naruto said as he pulled Komugi through the wall before just holding a ripped piece of white cloth as a log fell to the ground amongst the shattered jutsu.

A sudden call of "Doton: Ganchuusou no jutsu (Rock Pillar Spears)" forced Naruto to use a "Kawarimi no jutsu (Substitution Technique)" of his own to avoid the group of earthen spears that suddenly jutted upwards from the ruins of the defensive jutsu obliterating the logs used for the two escape techniques.

Quickly turning around he flung his right elbow out smashing into another spear just below the tip, then snapping out a back fist crushing it further. Grasping a spinning piece of the broken spear he scanned for where the weapon came from he noticed another log.

"Damn it just die already!" was the only warning Naruto got as he spun and tossed his makeshift weapon at two incoming spears knocking one into the ground as he ducked the other, before side stepping quickly to avoid being impaled from behind by a livid Komugi. "This isn't natural! Your fresh from the academy! Suzuran's King or not I've been an active ninja for 6 fucking years!"

Grabbing the spear with his right hand Naruto snapped out a left jab to his jaw forcing him to loosen his grip then lose it completely when he followed the jab with a powerful low kick with his left leg sending Komugi's knee in an unnatural angle while spinning the older gennin in a cartwheeling flip.

Then before he could do another Kawarimi and escape Naruto spun the spear and brought it down in an overhead strike shattering both the spear and the older boys left arm while forcing him into the ground with a harsh thud though he still remained conscious with his last shreds of strength.

"*Cough* Why? Why can't I beat you! Hamaki-sensei taught me all these jutsu and all you did was hit shit!" Komugi spat out along with some blood as he stared up at Naruto with hatred brimming in his half lidded eyes.

With a sigh Naruto ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the fallen man with pity, "That's why you lost. You used to much chakra by using those jutsu back to back." Sighing again at the look of confusion on the mans face he continued. "You slowed down at the end from chakra exhaustion, which caused an obvious opening. Though I'd have won anyways you just made it easier."

A look of understanding washed over Komugi at the fallen forms of his team and the others he rallied against the blonde and his friends tears threatening to spill. "They lost...no I lost...damn it!"

Donning a large smile Naruto crouched down and poked Komugi in the side of the head with a small laugh as the man grunted out some obscenities. "This just means you need to suck it up and grow stronger, then use your strength to achieve your dreams. Even if that means coming after me again to prove you've grown if only to yourself. I'll beat you down as many times as you need. Now lets get you guys to the Hospital." straightening up he drew his hands together before stopping at a new voice enter the area, one that made his grin turn into a full blown smile.

"Ah Naruto-kun I see you've had an...eventful graduation party." said an old man as he stood at the entrance of the Academy, decked out in full Kage garb as he directed a medical team to the injured.

"Well you know me Ojīsan, I tend to draw a crowd heh." turning around Naruto walked towards the aged Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha while several medical ninja passed him to tend to his opponents.

With a soft chuckle the old man waved for a man behind him speaking amongst a group of medical ninja who had short brown hair under a small white cap, a white high collared long sleeve shirt that reached below his knees, black pants and black sandals to step forward. "Ugai-kun could you check Naruto-kun here's right arm? Then would you let me know the extent of the damage caused from this little party?"

"Huh?" Looking down at his right arm the blonde noticed the sleeve of his right arm was ripped slightly around the bicep area, "Ah it's ok Ojīsan I did that during the fight hah maybe I should get a bigger sized jacket?" His explanation stopping the medic nin in his tracks.

Glancing at the Hokage who nodded Ugai held up a clip board, "Hai Hokage-sama, preliminary reports show minor damage consisting of a few minor fractures, sprains, and broken noses among the academy students and non shinobi combatants." Flipping a few pages he hesitated before glancing towards the Hokage with slight disbelief evident on his face.

Nodding for him to continue with a small smile Sarutobi took out and lit his pipe with a practiced ease. "It's ok, continue. From your hesitance I assume the actual Shinobi amongst the group didn't fare as well?"

"That's correct Hokage-sama the six Gennin present under the tutelage of Namiashi Raidou and Mimura Hamaki suffered significantly more damage, and will all require a prolonged stay in the Hospital. Sukima-san suffered a serious concussion, and minor skull fracture. Housei-san has a severely broken right hand along with a concussion, and hairline fractures beneath his Hitai-ate. Jimei-san though sustained the most damage out of that team. He has a serious concussion like the rest, as well as a pulverized jaw, a badly dislocated left shoulder, along with a severely broken left arm." As he listed each injured ninja they were carried out on stretchers.

Then after taking a deep breath he glanced back at the board with a grimace. "Gennei-san seems to have the worst injuries...his testicles were ruptured by an extreme brute force trauma...it would appear Tenten-san may have taken some of the things he may have said rather...poorly." Everyone present cringed at this particular injury, everyone but Tenten who beamed at it as Team Gai had made it's way over to join the blonde by the Hokage to listen in.

With another deep breath Ugai continued, "Inaho-san suffered a perforated stomach, along with a slipped disk. Komugi-san is suffering from a fractured cheekbone, a shattered patella along with torn ligaments, a snapped humerus, and severe chakra exhaustion." Letting the clipboard fall to his side Ugai bowed and walked away at Sarutobi's nod.

"Well now as much as I'd like to stay and congratulate Naruto-kun on his graduation, I believe he has to get going to meet his Jounin Sensei." Taking a puff of his pipe the Sandaime chuckled as Naruto tore off past him waving over his shoulder as he rounded the corner. "Well then I must be going, I look forward to seeing you three progress even further." With that Sarutobi turned around and left Team Gai there as the rest of the injured were carted away.

Unable to hold back his excitement Lee jumped forward before turning back to his team and giving them the nice guy pose"YOSHA! Naruto-Taichō has advanced even further! I must find Gai-sensei and polish my Gouken even further as well! If I can't do that I'll do five hundred thumb push ups with Kame-san on my back! And if I can't do that..."

Tuning their teammate out Tenten turned to Neji with a knowing smile on her face, "So Neji-san what do you think of Naruto-kun now?" noticing his impassive look she turned not bothering to wait for a response and walking over to stop Lee's rant. "Come on Lee lets go, it's time for team training anyways."

Still deep in thought about what he had just witnessed Neji followed his team, "While his strength was unexpected, it's still his fate to hit the wall that separates the failures from the elites. The only hope for those unfortunate enough to share that fate is for their wall to be a little higher than the others." with a nod to himself he walked past his teammates who stopped to give him looks of anger and disappointment.

…

AN: Ok so this is chapter two and I plan on a chapter three before posting these though if there is no chapter three then that means I got tired of waiting and posted the first two so rest assured there will be at least three chapters before my vacation ends and it's back to the grind.

Also last chapter some people mentioned that I forgot to put the definition in for certain Japanese words that I used. My bad I've read so much fanfiction I've become accustomed to certain words and it's somewhat natural to write them down and forget the definition. Also my bad haha I used a bogus translator before for one word I used the most haha.

Teichou was supposed to be Taichō which is Captain. Teichou means slow or sluggish, weakness etc...so the complete opposite of what this Naruto is haha Google Translate it is from now on haha.

Anyways hopefully I can get Chapter 3 done by the time my little mini vacation is done. Fingers crossed.

Jutsu List:

Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique): is a C-Rank Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does the necessary hand seals and then emits a series of small fire balls. The ninja can also hurl a projectile which is covered in these same flames.

Kakucho (Extend): Is simply part of Tenten's whip techniques that allows her to flow chakra into the whip and increase it's rigidity with enough force to drive whats holding the end in the opposite direction if the tip is in a stationary position.

Furikkâ (Flicker): Is a varying strength technique that ranges between C and B-Rank Kenjutsu maneuver. A slash so quick it isn't visible to untrained eyes, Tenten typically aims for the chest and upper body when she uses this.

Okotte Iru Josei-Shin no Ikari (Wrath of an Angry Female God): Simply put the act of causing testicular rupturing...This version involved the use of Kage Shuriken no jutsu to smash the balls with the blunt ring of the second shuriken.

Rokkugantoretto (Rock Gauntlets): Is a Doton Ninjutsu of varying rank depending on the skill level of the user, it ranges between C and B-Rank. Forming the needed hand seals and then touching the required element gauntlets form around the hands. Higher skill levels with it can form more elaborate designs, and increase the density of the gauntlets.

Raijinguheru (Rising Hell): Is a C-Rank Taijutsu that has the user strike the opponent with their head from a lower position.

Magen: Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Fire Technique): Is a C-Rank Genjutsu that causes its target to see a vision of fire coming at them in any way the user desires.

Konoha Raiken (Leaf Thunder Fist): Is a C-Rank Taijutsu move where the user spins before throwing a full body strike with immense physical force, though the user loses sight of their target during the spin.

Fukumi Hari (Hidden Needles): Is a B-Rank Ninjutsu where the user calls forth hidden needles from their mouth to spit out at their target at a high velocity. The needles may also be poisoned.

Doton: Gansetsukon no jutsu (Rock Spear): Is a B-Rank Doton Ninjutsu technique utilzing the Earth Element. This jutsu allows the user to break up nearby stone and shape it into rock spears that may be used as melee or ranged weapons.

Doton: Doro Gaeshi no jutsu(Earth Element: Mud Overturn): Is a C-Rank Defensive Doton Ninjutsu. After striking the ground with their hands, a large wall of earth will rise into place as defense. The defense is not perfect though, a hard or drilling impact can puncture the wall.

Hanmā (Hammer): Is a C-Rank personal Taijutsu move performed by Naruto. Gathering large amounts of chakra into his arm and fist he increases the size and density of his entire arm slightly to allow for greater impact. The color of his skin during the technique will darken into grayish color.

Doton: Ganchuusou no jutsu (Rock Pillar Spears): is a B-Rank Doton Ninjutsu technique where the user can generate spears of rock which can rise up and impale their target.

Kawarimi no jutsu (Substitution Technique): Is an E-Rank Ninjutsu technique where the user substitutes themself with an item or person to avoid danger and move quickly.


End file.
